


Pouted

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [190]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Title; Tycho has to work with Wes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pouted

Tycho shook his head, and then brushed his hair from his forehead again. “No, Janson, there are no Ewoks involved.” It was the third time that Wes had suggested Ewoks were the source of their troubles and Tycho was close to losing his patience.

“Are you sure? I mean, really, really sure?” Wes leaned back in his chair, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the squad’s XO. “Is there any proof?”

“No, Wes, because you don’t need proof to disprove your ridiculous theory. It is absurd. You are being absurd.” Tycho took a deep breath and held it for a moment, “I need a drink.”

“Oh, me too.” Wes grinned, “Want me to go get some?”

Tycho counted to ten and then threw up his hands, “Sure, why not.” Wes was up and starting across the room in seconds and Tycho continued, muttering, “If nothing else it gets you away from me for a few minutes.” Briefly, he wondered how much trouble he would get into if he snuck away, and then Wedge dropped into a chair at his table.

“Having fun? You look like you need a drink.”

“Ha, ha, Wedge. Wes just went to get me one.” Tycho glared at his Commanding officer and friend, “I am going to kill Wes if he mentioned Ewoks one more time, and then I’m coming for you.”

“Me? What did I do?” Wedge had his most innocent expression plastered on his face.

“You assigned me to work with that madman. I blame you for this whole exercise in insanity. Give Hobbie back to me, and I might not have to hurt anyone.” Tycho looked serious, which was always a bad thing when he was making threats.

“I don’t know. I never get to work with Hobbie. I like it. He has good ideas and stays focused. In fact, we already wrote up our ideas for the briefing and have some free time now.” Wedge grinned, “I’d feel sorry for you, but I usually work with Wes so I’m just glad it’s you and not me this time.”

“Not helping your case.” Tycho glanced toward the lounge bar to see if Wes was still there or on his way back to the table. “I’ll let it go this time, because we’re friends, but if you pair me to work with Wes again I will have my vengeance.”

Wedge laughed, “You can try, but you know that would just get you even more assignments with him.”

“You are a cruel man, Wedge Antilles.” Tycho pouted.


End file.
